There have been reports regarding certain chemical properties of graphene. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,924, issued Mar. 5, 2013 and entitled “Method for Growth of High Quality Graphene Films”, discusses the following: “The present application relates generally to methods for growth of high quality graphene films. In particular, a method is provided for forming a graphene film using a modified chemical vapor deposition process using an oxygen-containing hydrocarbon liquid precursor. Desirably, the graphene films are a single-layer and have a single grain continuity of at least 1 μm2.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,362,295, issued Jan. 29, 2013 and entitled “Graphene Compositions and Methods for Production Thereof”, discusses the following: “Drilling fluids comprising graphenes and nanoplatelet additives and methods for production thereof are disclosed. Graphene includes graphite oxide, graphene oxide, chemically-converted graphene, and functionalized chemically-converted graphene. Derivatized graphenes and methods for production thereof are disclosed. The derivatized graphenes are prepared from a chemically-converted graphene through derivatization with a plurality of functional groups. Derivatization can be accomplished, for example, by reaction of a chemically-converted graphene with a diazonium species. Methods for preparation of graphite oxide are also disclosed.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,853, issued Jan. 29, 2013 and entitled “Graphene Nanoribbons, Method of Fabrication and Their Use in Electronic Devices”, discusses the following: “The present disclosure provides a semiconductor structure including a nanoribbon-containing layer of alternating graphene nanoribbons separated by alternating insulating ribbons. The alternating graphene nanoribbons are parallel to a surface of an underlying substrate and, in some embodiments, might be oriented along crystallographic directions of the substrate. The alternating insulating ribbons may comprise hydrogenated graphene, i.e., graphane, fluorinated graphene, or fluorographene. The semiconductor structure mentioned above can be formed by selectively converting portions of an initial graphene layer into alternating insulating ribbons, while the non-converted portions of the initial graphene form the alternating graphene nanoribbons. Semiconductor devices such as, for example, field effect transistors, can be formed atop the semiconductor structure provided in the present disclosure.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,699, issued on Oct. 16, 2012 and entitled “Production of Chemically Functionalized Nanographene Materials” discusses the following: “Provided in this invention is a process for producing chemically functionalized nano graphene materials, known as nano graphene platelets (NGPs), graphene nano sheets, or graphene nano ribbons. Subsequently, a polymer can be grafted to a functional group of the resulting functionalized NGPs. In one preferred embodiment, the process comprises (A) dispersing a pristine graphite material and an azide or bi-radical compound in a liquid medium comprising to form a suspension; and (B) subjecting the suspension to direct ultrasonication with to ultrasonic waves of a desired intensity or power level for a length of time sufficient to produce nano graphene platelets and to enable a chemical reaction to occur between the nano graphene platelets and the azide or bi-radical compound to produce the functionalized nano graphene.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,884, issued Jul. 17, 2012 and entitled “Incorporation of Functionalizing Molecules in Nano-Patterned Epitaxial Graphene Electronics”, discusses the following: “In a method of making graphite devices, a thin-film graphitic layer disposed against a preselected face of a substrate is created on the preselected face of the substrate. A preselected pattern is generated on the thin-film graphitic layer. At least one functionalizing molecule is attached to a portion of the graphitic layer. The molecule is capable of interacting with .pi. bands in the graphitic layer.” Abstract.
Despite the reports regarding certain chemical properties of graphene, there is still a need in the art for new functionalized graphene substrates, methods of making such substrates and methods of using such substrates.